


Backseat

by Poke_A_Mon



Category: JYJ (Band), Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Complete, F/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:54:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23309458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poke_A_Mon/pseuds/Poke_A_Mon
Summary: Junsu takes his wife on an adventure in his backseat.
Kudos: 1





	Backseat

If someone had asked me would I ever of found myself in this scenario I would’ve said no. As I look back thinking of that fateful night with my newlywed husband I would totally do it again. What I am going on about, are you thinking. Let me take you back a couple nights ago; a night not like any other. Junsu had come home early from rehearsals dressed nicely in a while button up shirt and blue suit with his hair dyed bleach blonde.  
“Sweetie I have planned us a romantic evening out, please get dressed” he says whilst I am busy undressing him with me eyes. He chuckles and pecks my lips turning me around and pushing towards our bedroom. I quickly touch up my makeup and wear a simple tight black dress with a snow leopard print running down the front and a pair of sparkly silver heels, I fluff up my hair a bit and exit our room. I cough a little to get his attention as Junsu is busy with his phone. He double takes and it’s now his turn to undress me visually. I giggle and ask where we are going. He replies with it’s a surprise.  
We exit our cosy home and he drives us to Namsan Tower. I’m about to question his actions when he takes me to a secluded area of the restaurant on one of the upper floors.  
“Doesn’t this place need a reservation, it could take months” I comment.  
“I have had this evening planned for a little while” the waiter interrupts our discussion to take our orders and leaves.  
“Do you remember the first time we met?” he asks nostalgically.  
“How could I forget, it was the best night of my life” I smile widely reminiscing. 

I was on a holiday in Seoul alone when I went to the theatre and later dined at the very same restaurant we are at now. I remember sitting alone and looking out the window and admiring the gorgeous night view of Seoul. When all of a sudden a pink haired familiar looking stranger approached my table asking if the opposite seat was free. I said yes thinking he was going to take it and leave but he sat down instead and flashed me a large beautiful smile.  
“Can I help you?” I ask shocked.  
“I saw you sitting alone and figured you’re alone, I’m alone, let’s be alone together” I chuckle at his bluntness and accepted his reasoning.  
“You look like a busy gentlemen, how come you’re alone this evening?” I asked curiously.  
“You look like a beautiful woman who has broken many hearts, what are you doing here alone?” he retorts.  
“I asked first” I reply unable to hide my smile.  
“I just finished work but the people I was meant to meet here all cancelled last second. I was about to leave until I saw you”  
“Interesting, well I am here because I am on holiday. I am at this restaurant because I just finished seeing a musical and now I am having dinner with a view” I answer.  
“Why are you alone on a holiday? What musical did you see?”  
“I couldn’t get anyone to go with me. I watched Dracula: The Musical and it was brilliant” I smile thinking back to how good it was no matter the small language barrier.  
“That’s sad but I guess Seoul isn’t all that popular. How did you like the actor playing Dracula?”  
“He was incredible, he sounded so different, actually he looks and sounds just like you. Excuse me but you never gave me your name” he laughs.  
“That is because I am Dracula. The name is Junsu Kim. I am a singer in a group called JYJ”  
“Pleasure, my name is Natalia. I am a tourist of your beautiful country”  
“Now that’s settled have you ordered?”  
“No I haven’t yet, I cannot decide” I reply stumped.  
“I can order for the both of us if you like?”  
“That would be great thanks” I smile in relief.  
He ordered us dinner and a bottle of wine and got to know each other better. A couple hours had passed and the restaurant was closing when we finally left. We had taken the cable car down and I had agreed to let Junsu take me to my hotel. When we arrived I really didn’t want to exit the car and never see him again; we had connected really well even with a six year age gap.  
“Natalia” he says softly making me shudder.  
“Yes, Junsu” I reply equally as soft.  
“When do you fly home?”  
“In three weeks, why?” I ask curiously and hopefully.  
“Are you doing anything tomorrow?” he mumbles.  
“Nothing that can’t be rearranged”  
“Would you like to spend the day with me?” he asks shyly through his long lashes.  
“I would love to” I smile greatly truly happy.  
“Brilliant, I’ll pick you up here at, say, nine am”  
“I’ll be ready and waiting”  
“I’ll see you then, oh, what is your room number?”  
“Uh” I pause, I may be smitten with this seemingly angelic man but I’m not an idiot.  
“So I can call you if there are any changes” he politely explains.  
I give him my room number and exit the vehicle after saying our reluctant goodbyes. We had ended up going on nearly a month’s worth of dates ranging from quiet picnics, cheesy amusement parks and nightclubs. On the final day Junsu had dropped me off at the airport and confessed he didn’t want me to leave and I replied saying I didn’t want to either. He asked if he had found me a job would I consider moving here and I agreed. We had made our sad parting after giving each other every contact detail we owned. We finally parted little tearful and with probably the most amazing parting kiss of my life.

We managed to stay in contact even with his crazy idol schedule. A few months later on one of our many Skype chats he offered me the opportunity to teach English at high school near his work; were he offered to drop me off and pick me up most days. As to accommodation he would put me in a comfortable apartment near his house deeming that we haven’t been together long enough for that kind of commitment which I agreed to whole heartedly.  
Six months later I moved into his place after making our relationship public and deemed it best for my safety and his schedule being crazy to see each other more often. Another six months passed he proposed and we got married shortly after; quietly and only witnessed by close friends and family. Exactly one year later I am sitting at the same restaurant we met at in Namsan Tower minus his sexy pink hair.  
I finished my reminiscing to find my hubby starring lovingly in my eyes. I returned the stare, mouthing ‘I love you’. We spent dinner talking about funny moments in our relationship and laughing crazily at our past antics. Dinner had come to a close and we rode the cable car down and got into his car. It truly felt like the night we first met. We drove off into the direction of home when he turned off and he parked at a dark and secluded park.  
“Jagiya, gwenchana?” I ask concerned.  
“Ani, nothing is wrong, sweetie”  
“Oh, ok” I furrow my brows.  
“We are going to try something different tonight” I nod not having a clue on what he is on about. He laughs seeing my confusion.  
“Alright honey, don’t be afraid. I’m going to put you in the back seat” I look at him incredulously.  
I let him move me in to the back seat and he scoots closer to me showering my lips in light pecks going down to my neck where takes a deep breath and groans lowly.  
“You smell so good” he compliments.  
I reward his compliment with smashing out lips together moaning as his tongue forcefully enter my mouth leaving no part of my cavern untouched. I softly wrap my arms around his waist bringing him as close to me as I can get him. We break the kiss for some much needed air. Giving me the opportunity to whisper into his ear.  
“I don’t know about this, we may be seen” I fret.  
He holds me tighter one hand on my waist the other behind my neck turning it to face him.  
“Don’t be shy, I want to touch your body all night. No one ever comes at this time, we will be fine” he encourages.  
For as much as I am concerned about being caught I trust my husband enough to follow along with his crazy plan that totally turns me on as well. The more I think about it the more I want him to ravish me in the back seat. I moan as she returns to making noticeable hickeys on my neck. Slowly I let my feelings go, giving in to the internal fight. Growing more impatient with just my neck being stimulated, I push his jacket off his broad shoulders that I love to lay my head on. Getting the gesture Junsu stops and removes his jacket fully along with his shirt. Unable to restrain myself I push Junsu back on the seat and raise my dress enough so that I am able to straddle his waist.  
Now that I have him were I want him I kiss him deeply making sure to wrap my tongue around his. As I suck his bottom lip, Junsu’s hands caress my breasts, squeezing them and rubbing his thumbs over my nipples through the fabric. I massage his chest in turn and slowly work them lower onto his abs which never cease to send me in a pleasure frenzy just by looking at them. As my hands are consumed with feeling up my husband I return the favour of leaving my own love bites, making sure all females fans or not know he is mine and mine alone. I lower my attack from his neck to his sensitive collarbones eliciting load groans as I grind against his quickly hardening member. Unbuttoning his pants as I lift onto my knees, hubby also raises his hips so I can pull his pants and boxers down and gain much needed access to his now fully erect shaft.  
All the offending clothes removed Junsu sits once more only to grab my ass and keep me from lowering. I follow his lead and stay put letting him slowly and achingly remove my dress revealing my pale blue and flesh coloured lace underwear, his favourite. Tossing it god knows where inside the car he removes one breast from its confines and covers his mouth over my left nipple his right hand on my opposite breast and his left hand firmly squeezing my ass.  
Breaking apart momentarily for him to completely undress me; free of all constraints. I return to my place on his lap when he whispers.  
“I have been dreaming of fucking you in the back seat since we came up with the concept. I’ve been waiting for the perfect time” he then nibbles on my earlobe.  
I sigh in response and leave a soft kiss on his cheek; moving my mouth to his and urgently kissing him. The car is already filled with our moans and heavy breathing of excitement. He grabbed both breasts, squeezing them together and hungrily sucking once more on my nipples. I let my head fall back pushing my hard nipples deeper into his eager mouth. I kept my bare pussy just out of reach from his hard leaking cock, every few seconds letting it grace the head to tease us both.  
“Suck harder babe… ah” I demand as the sucking gets louder and his teeth gracing my flesh.  
“I bet you want to fuck me hard don’t you? It’s going to feel so good when I slid me cock into your tightness, stretching you to the brink” he said between mouthfuls of nipples.  
I moan letting my pussy bounce up and down on the head of his cock, grinding together in sweet friction. Junsu has always been a tits man and truthfully if felt so good.  
“Sweetheart if you don’t fuck me senseless now I’m going to scream” I say desperate to be claimed in such a new and exciting way by the love of my life.  
“That’s so cute! We both know that the only screaming you will be doing is my name because I am pounding you so hard that is the only thing you can do” fuck his dirty talk did things to my libido.  
With that said, he reached around to tease my womanhood.  
“Fuck you’re so wet for me” he raised his hand back up to his mouth to taste the nectar on his finger.  
“Tastes good too babe” he continues. I blush furiously at his actions.  
Junsu reached his thumb down to rub my clit and began teasing. I let out a breathy whine. Quickly his index finger joins the ministrations exploring my dripping entrance. It always feels weird when he fingers me but he always knows the right buttons to push with my nipples still in his mouth. Junsu lets the rest of his fingers slip in and out of me whilst his thumb continues to playing with my hard clit, I am sent to the edge quickly.  
“Are you ready for dessert?” he asks rhetorically as he pulls out and licks his fingers again.  
Before I have time to think about being turned on or disgusted he places his hands on my hips and position me over his cock. I can feel his fleshy head poking my slit. Wet and ready his head found its way inside immediately. I let my head fall back as I silently scream lowering myself until I’m fully seated on my husband. Both of us take a few deep breaths to calm ourselves from the overwhelming sensations coursing through our bodies. Ever so slowly I lift up and down feeling every inch rubbing against my walls. I suddenly drop grinding onto his groin as Junsu growls and grabs my head pulling me into a deep kiss. His tongue explores mine as I continue to grind moving back and forth in circles, trying to get him as deep as I possibly can.  
The sounds of our juices squishing barely audible over our moans and groans as we make out furiously. Growing inpatient I begin to fuck him slowly at first then harder as every drop, thrusts my husband’s glorious cock onto my g-spot. I can’t help but scream his name repeatedly.  
“G…god you f…feel so good inside me… JUNSU” I continue to moan and scream incoherently as he watches me impale myself over and over again; fucking him harder and harder. His hips thrusting up to meet mine.  
I’m completely consumed in the throes of passion when Junsu’s hands tightly grip my hips and stills my movements.  
“You have had your fun, now it’s my turn” I glare at him furiously when he quickly flips me onto my back and pounds into me at such an intense speed. I wrap my legs firmly around him and I scratch his back as I scream his name until my voice goes hoarse.  
“Junsu…. Right there…. oh my” I start sprouting random words.  
“Fuck I love how tight you are” he replies grunting with every plunge.  
“Uh… Junsu… I’m close” informing him of my nearing climax.  
“Me to honey” he lift one of my legs onto his shoulder effectively changing the angle and hitting my pleasure spot dead on.  
“I’m… I’m…” I mumble between uncontrollable moans as the coil in my stomach comes to snapping point.  
“Cum for me my beautiful wifey” he grunts into my ear.  
Unable to hold back, I cum hard gripping Junsu with all my strength, he releases a few thrusts later and slowly rides us out of our highs.  
He collapses on top of me and I cuddle him closers, letting our breaths return to normal. I breathe in the comforting scent of my amazing and surprising husband.  
Our marriage is different from the typical love story, we had taken away all the pleasurable feelings and made the night about us. At the end of it all Junsu and I love each other ardently.  
“Babe, this concept has been the best yet however let’s not wait for our next anniversary for you to take me in the back seat” I muse as he chuckles loudly with his angelic voice that captured me when I first saw him.  
“You know what next is?” I shake my head and tilt it to the side in question.  
“Back seat” he says before I can process he jumps me for another round in the back seat.  
“I love you” he whispers and kisses me affectionately.  
“I love you too honey” I reply smiling brightly.  
That is how I found myself in an unbelievable scenario having mind blowing sex I never imaged with the most incredible man in my life.


End file.
